Walk of Shame
by Greye
Summary: As the name suggests, our lovely ladies endure the age old walk of shame when they get called in on a case during their weekend off. A Jemily fic. One-shot. Femslash Rated M to be safe.


**Greye's Notes:** Here by popular demand, is another one of my Jemily one-shot ideas. Most of these come to me when I'm listening to the radio. This short is no different, and was inspired by Meghan Trainor's "Walkashame". Yes yes, you guys see a trend. Well, I promise the next one won't be based on a Trainor song. Still, I couldn't help myself here. Not sure this is as good as my last one, but I gave it a shot! One-shots are hard for me.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Criminal Minds, or any music by Meghan Trainor. If I did I'd be rich and there would be Jemily.

* * *

Emily's eyes were half open, her brain only slowly coming awake and processing the view before her. Beside her in the bed was the tanned, toned, and beautiful body of Jennifer Jareau, former media liasion now fellow profiler of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. She had one of the sharpest, most organized and intelligent minds of anyone Emily had ever met. And she was also, without doubt, the most beautiful woman Emily had ever known.

A lazy smile stretched across Emily's face as her eyes rested on golden hair spread across a creamy pillow, the stream of sunlight across it making it shine like a precious metal. Her dark eyes followed that silky hair to the lovely face that now, in sleep, looked so carefree and relaxed she felt her heart contract. As profilers they didn't often find time to look like that, she knew. Only in sleep could they be released from the daily terrors they faced. And not always then.

Emily slid slowly through the soft cotton sheets until she was close enough to wrap her arms around Jennifer and pull her close. Warmth spread through her as the blonde curled into her and she sighed, eyes drifting shut again as she prepared to go back to sleep. It was the weekend after all-and they weren't on rotation.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The shrill tone of JJ's work phone filled the air.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Emily groaned. She had asked the other profiler so many times why she didn't pick a less abrasive ringtone.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The blonde showed no signs of waking, and Emily felt like crying in frustration. This was supposed to be their weekend off! She and JJ had only recently admitted their feelings for each other, and had been planning to use this time to explore their new relationship. The phone blared. It looked like life had other ideas.

"Jennifer, your phone." Emily whispered. At her voice, normally deep and now gravelly from sleep, the other woman slowly began to rouse. Emily closed her eyes as the incessant ringing continued. "Jayje, it's time to wake up. Someone's calling." Emily would have just answered herself, but this was the other woman's work phone. They weren't out as a couple at work yet...and Emily wanted it to stay that way. The other woman didn't respond, so Emily resorted to shaking her gently, and finally leaning down to draw the sleeping blonde's lips into a kiss. Her hand drifted down JJ's side, coming to rest on her stomach before sliding up into potentially dangerous territory.

"Agent Jareau..." Emily whispered. She was now nearly wide-awake herself, the phone irritating her in the back of her mind even as she worked mischievously on JJ. "Someone needs you..." Emily let her teeth graze across JJ's jaw line before she pressed her lips to her pulse point.

JJ's eyes flew open as she took in a ragged breath. "Em-" She gasped as Emily continued to place open mouth kisses down her chest. JJ drew breath to speak again, but the phone cut her off. Emily raised her head and smirked at the panting woman beneath her, sapphire eyes glazed half with sleep and half with desire.

"You might want to get that, dearest. Could be Hotch." Emily raised one slender, dark brow. JJ made a sound between a moan and a whimper. But at Emily's insistence finally picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" Emily laughed mentally at JJ's breathy voice. A wicked smile suddenly lifted her lips as an idea occurred to her. As JJ talked with who was undoubtedly Hotch, Emily went back to her ministrations, leaving kisses between the blonde's breasts. She listened as JJ talked.

"Yeah Hot-Hotch!" JJ's voice suddenly raised an octave as she felt Emily's lips on her skin. "No-no I'm fiiiiinnne." The last word ground out as she felt Emily's hot, wet mouth suddenly close on one of her nipples. The blonde profiler struggled to stifle a groan. She wanted to glare at Emily, but knew that if she looked at her now she would come undone. "Yes, I'll be there. I'll tell Emily-I'll get in touch with her. She probably forgot to plug her phone in again." That got Emily to pause, and was long enough for JJ to hurry Hotch off the phone. Her blue eyes lit in a glare that caused Emily to freeze, and mentally gulp.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. What did you think you were doing?" JJ's voice was dead serious. Emily could tell she was angry. She knew that right now, she should act contrite. Propped up on one elbow over the blonde, Emily couldn't help but let her eyes take in the beauty before her. JJ's long, flowing hair, flawless face and lightly bronzed skin...and most of all those beautiful blue eyes that even in anger looked so arresting, so utterly breathtaking... She found she couldn't breathe. So she just smiled instead. It might have been a little too smug though...

JJ's golden eyebrows rose as her blue eyes deepened into a smolder. "I see...well. In that case." Suddenly JJ's arms shot around Emily and the pair rolled, JJ now straddling Emily's waist triumphantly. "Two can play this game!" The sultry smirk on her lips was almost Emily's undoing.

* * *

They each timed their arrival to the office so that they wouldn't arrive together. Unfortunately, due to their...activities...after Hotch's call, Emily didn't have enough time to run home for a clean outfit. Hoping against hope that she would arrive before Morgan, Emily planned to pull something immediately from her go-bag when she got to her desk and change. She knew the sharp-eyed profiler wouldn't miss her current state of dress.

JJ-since she was already at home-had plenty of time to get ready. At Emily's complaint, JJ just responded that this was her just desserts for messing with her while she was on the phone with Hotch.

So Emily stood outside the BAU now, and took a deep breath. She didn't see Derek inside, but she knew she couldn't see about half of the bull pen either. Well, now or never. Emily put on her Prentiss face, and strode into the office as if nothing was out of place in the world. After all, if you had to do the walk of shame-might as well own it.

She had almost made it to her desk when she heard a wolf whistle.

"Wooah! Look at Princess! Are those the clothes you had on yesterday?" Derek Morgan swaggered toward Emily, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. So he had been here-he'd just been getting coffee. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively and took a sip of his coffee.

Emily, who had planned for this, fought mightily the urge to blush. No, damn it. She could handle this-it didn't matter! But when Reid walked in, and stopped with a frown, she couldn't help but flame red straight to the roots of her hair. "Emily," the doctor said, tilting his head, "Is your washer broken? If I'm not mistaken, those are the clothes you wore yesterday-still creased from wear. You know, there are washers and dryers here at Quantico, you can even get dry cleaning services!" His tone was helpful, and he was smiling innocently. Emily flushed harder as Derek howled with laughter.

"Oh, Pretty Boy!" He clapped Reid on the back with enough force to startle him a little. "She's not wearing the same clothes because her washer is broken. Our little Princess got _laaaaid_ last night. She's doing the walk of shame!" He laughed again, and Reid even cracked a smile. Emily just turned away and snatched her go-bag from under her desk, trying to act like it was no big deal. She told herself they were just jealous. She went to pass Derek, but he stopped her with a touch on her arm. Mirth still danced in his warm, dark eyes, but his voice was more sober now.

"In all seriousness Princess, who's the lucky fella? Are we going to meet him?" Emily could tell Derek didn't mean any harm with his banter, but she was keenly aware of the fact that she and JJ were keeping a big secret from the team. She didn't want to lie to Derek, but she wasn't ready for them to be out as a couple. But, she thought, one truth couldn't hurt.

She smirked at Derek playfully. "Who said it's a him?" With that she walked past him and into the women's restroom to change, Derek's stunned expression and subsequent hooting following her into the bathroom.

 _"Go Prentiss, batting for the other team! Yeah!"_

Emily laughed to herself and got changed quickly, but still managed to get caught by another agent wanting to discuss the politics of the bureau. With a mental sigh, she resigned herself to a few minutes delay in her return. Hotch wasn't here yet anyway, she reasoned, and this way she wouldn't have to face Derek and Reid again just yet.

* * *

JJ arrived about ten minutes later, strolling onto the BAU floor calmly, standard coffee in her hand as she smiled at the boys, heading to her office. She glanced around and didn't see Emily. She hoped she'd already arrived.

"Hey JJ!"

JJ paused and turned to see Derek waving at her from his desk. She changed course and headed for him, perching lightly on the corner of his desk.

"Morning-what's up?" She asked nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. Derek leaned forward conspiratorily, eyes alight with mischief. JJ found herself leaning in too almost subconsciously.

"Prentiss just came in doing the walk of shame! It would seem she was with a lady last night. Got any details?" JJ nearly spit out her coffee. Had Emily told them? Her heart raced, and her blue eyes widened in shock. Derek misread her expression and he looked suddenly disappointed. "Oh, guess you didn't know either." Relief swept through JJ almost immediately. Of course Emily hadn't told-she had just admitted to being with someone. Thankfully Derek hadn't seen through her.

JJ shook her head. "Sorry Derek, I didn't know-I don't have any details to share."

The disappointed profiler sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to pester Princess for more intel." His eyes lit up again and he rubbed his hands together. "Or I can get my Magical Goddess of All Things Electronic to do a little digging!" As Derek cackled to himself, JJ just shook her head and got up to retreat to her office.

As she passed Reid she gave him a smile and a "Good Morning", and was just getting to the short steps up to her office, when Reid suddenly called after her.

"JJ-is that a bruise on your neck? What happened?"

Derek was there in a flash, and JJ jumped when he appeared next to her to examine this "bruise". His suspicions were confirmed as a knowing grin spread across his face. He laughed. "Pretty Boy! This is a First Class hickey! It looks like both our girls got lucky last night!" He smirked at JJ, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Here I was talking about Princess when you were sitting on your own bed of little secrets!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Come on, spill!"

JJ backed slowly up the stairs. "Um...actually...it's kind of private. I'd rather not..." Her hand fumbled blindly for her office door and when she had it she opened it and almost fell into her office. "Lots of case-gotta go bye!"

Derek just laughed and turned to look at Reid who had a bewildered look on his face.

"What's the matter Reid?" Derek asked as he headed back to his desk.

Reid frowned. "Well, the probability of both Emily and JJ getting "lucky"-to use the current colloquialism-on the same evening after the case that we worked, well, it's just-" Thwack. Reid's head rocked forward as Rossi cuffed him. Walking by Derek, he thumped him in the back of the head too.

"Neanderthals. It's none of our business. Leave the ladies alone." He shook his head and, chuckling, retreated to his own office.

Derek and Reid looked at each other sheepishly. Derek conceded first. "I may have come on a little strong there." As he made his way back to his desk to wait for Hotch, a sudden thought occurred to him and he twisted to look at Reid with wide eyes.

"You don't think-" The big man started,

"Emily and JJ-" Reid said, his mind jumping to the same conclusion. Both men looked at each other for a few heartbeats, considering the idea. Then,

 _"Nah"_. Derek shook his head, laughing at his own foolishness and sat down. Reid turned back to the origami rockets he was making.

* * *

Emily, who listened carefully to the exchange between the men while out of sight by the bathrooms, shot off a hurried text to JJ.

 _-I think we're in the clear, boys don't suspect-Em_

JJ's response was almost instantaneous.

 _-Good. Not that your_ hickey _helped the situation! Jeez-JJ_

Emily smirked reading that, completely unrepentant.

 _-You're welcome sweetcheeks-Em_

She got an emoticon sticking its tongue out in return, and laughed before heading back into the BAU. She was relieved that she and JJ weren't out yet, but she knew that when they did finally reveal their relationship, the team would be supportive. They were family, after all.

So it was that when Derek whistled at her again when he saw her walk back in, she just laughed and waved him off. It was all in good fun.

"Alright team," they all came to attention as Hotch appeared. "Sorry to call you in on a weekend, but we have a bad one." JJ came out of her office too to listen in. Hotch paused and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I know that some of you...had other plans." JJ's neck flushed red and the blush slowly crept up her face. Still, Hotch was professional, and immediately moved back into the case at hand.

Emily laughed inwardly, and barely kept a straight face. _Ha-Hot Hotch_. She was never going to let JJ live that one down.

* * *

 **Greye's Notes:** Hope you liked it! :) I know this one wasn't as good as the last (at least I don't think so), but I gave it my best. I'll be putting out another one or two here and there, if you're interested!


End file.
